


Seven Thoughts

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven thoughts upon waking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marycontraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycontraire/gifts).



> Written for [](http://marycontraire.livejournal.com/profile)[**marycontraire**](http://marycontraire.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/). Minor spoilers for the season 2 finale of _Merlin_.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Her first thought upon waking was the room suited her. The colors were ones she would have chosen for herself and pleasant scents lingered on the air.

She was hungry. That was her second thought. Her third, coming rapidly on its heels, was that she was far too ill to eat. Her fourth was of Merlin and his perfidy. Her fifth, arriving in a rush of angry tears, was of all she had lost.

Her sixth and seventh entered hand-in-hand, Morgause smiling as Mordred ran into Morgana's waiting arms. All other thoughts vanished as she held him close and cried.


End file.
